parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/13
KaDoYuu *They start off on their way to the Welcome topic. Meanwhile the ground becomes thicker and more unkempt as the gang come across a jumbled mass of horrible puns, missed points, commas, and 'dot dot dot's strewn all about.* *Bit -who had taken the lead among them- notices a rather short-looking woman trying unsuccessfully to untangle her way out of the mess she had created for herself* BIT: It MUST be a troll-- *Celest pushes BIT to the side, moving ahead of him* Celest: Troll? Where?? I must rape it! BIT: I'll smack it with the banhammer, then you can have fun with the remains. *BIT raises his banhammer in preparation as the others look on.* KaDoYuu: Wait! Noo! I only look like a n00b! BIT: Aw... *he lowers the hammer, disappointed, but quickly changes his demeanor to cautiously optimistic* Chio: Well... he's only human. Anyone could have made that mistake, here in the dark... *Stasis looks up and around, being quite the observant one* Yes, it has gotten rather dark, hasn't it? *slips on an Icecube* Stasis: Gracious, won't you MAN UP, Ice? I sprained my tuchus stepping on you... Gamebuddy: Your freshly waxed, tuchus? *he asks, stifling what would have been a comically, hearty laugh* KaDoYuu: Hahahahahaha... *ends stupid laughter and looks up at the sky* Yah, I think I know what's going on, but chances are I will miss the point. I just know it's much easier to see out here now without the sun blinding me. Did anyone happen to save any of that candy? Chio: Ah, no, not really... Shouldn't we be goin-- *noisees are heard further up ahead* Boozerman: Don't worry, I've got this one... *He holds a lighter in front of his mouth and blows a tremendous flame in the direction of the noise* *out comes a trolling little bear, fur aflame* Troll: AAAAHHHH! SHIMMY SHIMMY YAH YAH (more nonsense irrelevant to anything) *the troll falls to his knees... then with his dying words, mutters* Only.... you... can prevent... flame........ wars. *death rattle* Celest: Hey, did you guys just see that?? That was sofa king awesome! He just blew the flame out of his ***king mouth and burned up the ***king troll! You're the best, dude! Boozerman: Whatever... *pinches out a tiny flame on his beard* Boz: Why didn't I think of that? D'oh well. *walks along with the others and slips on the same icecube Stasis did, making a loud, Jurassic, thud* *the giant thud scares away other nearby trolls in the stretch and the growing gang continue on their way* Will they make it to the gaping hole in the Private area before darkness engulfs the entire site? Stay tuned! The-Real-Iceman The uncanny group ventured back to the private section, Iceman wasn't far behind for it always takes some time to morph between two simple forms as he catched up he felt a bit uneasy; something to do with what useless power he has the groups journey hasn't been easy so far, this little trip is no exception. suddenly a large group of noobs are seen but they're not as disorganised as you'd think, no this group has its commander and a flag in the distance was visible Stasis: Looks like this is gonna get messy Boz: Can anyone seen what's on that flag? at least i think its a flag i can't put on my glasses with these tiny hands Chio: Its a picture of... Sonic?! As Gamebuddy heard that name he started to scout the area, saying- Gamebuddy: Sonic? where? i must speak for him Chio: (little confused of how well drawn that flag is) but how? noobs are incapable of showing any artistis capabilites whatsover Bit: Their commander, he looks familiar Iceman: I know who he is... no question about it; Darkryal Bit: Of course one of our first noobs; now this proplem worries me even more Kad: uhm... i may not know this guy but how does this worry you? Iceman: Don't you see he's one of the first plagues to infest this place, yet we see him there as a mere commander; this means there must be someone far greater then him pulling the strings to these attacks Boozer: quiet down; it looks like they haven't seen us yet, but they're in no hurry maybe they're waiting for reinforcements... now the group is in quite the pickle here should they find the source of the proplem in the private section and fix it therefore eliminate any other possible attacks whilst still risking far greater damage to the forums or should they face the growing army ensuring few hours till any next possible attack should take place *you decide* CelestOrion *Indeed, they were in the pickle. However, an idea popped in Celest's head, but he wasn't 100% positive it would work, but it was worth the try.* Celest: Hey, I just had an idea! Jake: Something along the lines of rainbows and pots o' gold? Celest: Indeed, wait--NO! Shut up! On my site, I set up a code where the threads would close after so many posts. If we implement the same thing here, and narrow down the limit, these trolls will bury themselves! Bit: You, sir, are a genius. But what about the other threads? Won't they get locked, as well? Celest: The only threads that grow that high are the ones in control of the noobs. This will work. I'll need Bit to work with me, though. *Oh my, Celest has thought of a plan that may just even the odds against this vast army of trolls and spammers, but will it work? ONLY THE NEXT POSTER CAN DECIDE ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF PARADOXIAL PARABLE!! (Insert DBZ tune here)* Category:Transcript